Si tan sólo supieras
by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Pensamientos inaudibles por la distancia. Ese hecho lastima a Atem, quien observa a Kaiba desde otra dimension. Y Kaiba, mantiene sus esperanzas para volver a verlo. (Primer capitulo, los pensamientos de Atem. Segundo capitulo, pensamientos de Kaiba) (Prideshipping Drabble)
1. Si tan solo supieras, Kaiba

**Un pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió navegando en tumblr a las 2 de la mañana. Vi un fanart del espiritu de Atem apoyado en el borde de un sillon con un Kaiba dormido y entonces... BOOM! Pensé en esto.**

 **Ligeras referencias a Dark Side of Dimensions y quizás entiendas algunas cosas si lees el manga Trascend Game o algo asi, por el hecho de que Kaiba casi se muere por querer llegar a la dimension donde estaba Atem, o al menos eso entendí.**

 **Bueno...**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Yo no inventé Yu-Gi-Oh! ni sus respectivos personajes, si lo hubiera hecho Atem y Kaiba tendrían un futuro juntos.**

* * *

Si tan solo supieras...

Si tan solo supieras qué aún te veo.

Oh, tus ojos exhaustos. Tu cuerpo aún vestido con tu ropa de trabajo mientras duermes en un sillón. Tu cabello que cubre tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que me miraban con pasión. ¿Cuánto tendré que esperar para volver a verlos?

Sé que tú me haz estado buscando, no haz parado de pensar en mi. ¿Por qué? No estoy infeliz por eso, al contrario... Quiero volver a verte en persona y que tu me veas tambien, que tú sepas que yo estoy aquí frente a tu mirada.

Lo sabes ¿No? Que yo no te odio, que yo te espero. Espero a que algún día consigas liberarte de tu odio y dejes salir a ese pequeño que sonreía constantemente. Quiero ver esa sonrisa. Quiero ver tus verdaderos sentimientos. Dejaré que toda tu ira vaya hacia mí y no quede nada de oscuridad en tu corazón.

Toqué suavemente tus pestañas y noté que sentiste un cosquilleo. Eso me hizo reir. Si tan sólo pudieras sentirme y escucharme...

El café no ha podido contigo, duermes profundamente. ¿Qué estarás soñando? ¿En quien estarás pensando? Sólo te ilumina la luz de la bella luna blanca, que bien te queda, que bien expone tu relajada apariencia.

Quiero permanecer aquí a tu lado, quiero sentirte. Quiero sentir tu suave piel, quiero apoyar mi mano en tu pecho y que me lleguen tus latidos a mi palma.

El dolor permanece. ¿Por qué no me olvidas? ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? Si no puedo estar en paz contigo, al menos deja que duerma sabiendo que estoy fuera de tus pensamientos, que seguirás adelante sin mi. No creí haber tenido tanto poder sobre ti, no creí que al menos me considerabas. Lo notaba en tu mirada pero hasta yo me confundía algunas veces y ahora... Mis lagrimas caerían sobre tí si no estuviera completamente muerto, si no fuera un espiritu que te observa y cuida en cada segundo de tu joven vida.

No importa si no consigues llegar a mi. Sólo... Cuidate y yo permanecere siempre a tu lado, aunque no me veas, aunque no lo sepas. Yo estoy aquí para tí.

Aunque susurre constantemente lo mucho que te deseo...

Aunque diga que quiero verte...

Quiero verte...

Quiero verte.

Quizás algun día formaras una familia y ya no recordarás mi nombre. Yo estaré satisfecho con el simple hecho de haberte conocido y tu deberías quedar satisfecho con que yo descanso en paz y que haz salido adelante.

Cuidate. Cuida tu futuro y yo te cuidaré.

Yo te cuidaré.

Yo permaneceré a tu lado, siempre.

Mi amado, Seto Kaiba.

* * *

 **Ahi va, ya, espero que les haya gustado. Es un drabble, bueno, lamento que haya sido tan corto. Tengo sueño y quiero irme a dormir pero esto me resultó hermoso para expresar y de hecho... Luego haré una versión de Kaiba, sólo esperen...**

 **Buenas noches! o lo que sea ...**


	2. Si tan solo supieras, Atem

**Bueno, la versión de Kaiba está aquí... Recien tengo la oportunidad de subirla.**

 **Es más corta que la de Atem porque el señor Kaiba es un hombre que demuestra sus sentimientos con pocas palabras(?)**

 **Gracias por los reviews! Y a Shamtal por siempre estar ahí presente en mis prideshipping fanfics! Me alegra que te haya gustado este tambien :D**

 **Ah, y una contestación para M.A... No, no puedo hacer que Atem se refiera a Kaiba como Seto, porque el siempre lo llamó así, puede que... Cuando entre en más confianza, cuando tengan una relacion muy profunda (noviazgo por ejemplo) lo llame 'Seto' pero no es el caso de Atem por ahora. Ya he pensado mucho lo que me pediste, lo he pensado antes de que tu me lo digas. Y sólo haré que lo llame 'Seto' en el momento indicado. Gracias por tu review!**

 **Bueno... lean!**

* * *

Sí tan sólo supieras…

Sí tan sólo supieras lo mucho que he trabajado para llegar a ti.

Estoy tan cerca, tan cerca de volver a verte.

La última vez que te ví, tú me habías dado tu espalda. ¿Pero sabes qué? No estoy dispuesto a aceptar ese recuerdo. Quiero llegar a ti lo antes posible y terminar lo que empezamos.

Me han dicho que los muertos siempre permanecen a tu lado, creen que tú estás muerto. Que ridículo. Sé que estás en otra dimensión, yo soy capaz de llegar. Yo te he visto, yo te he sentido cerca de mí.

Por favor, permanece dónde estás, espera por mí.

Quiero volver a ver esos ojos orgullosos acompañados con esa torpe sonrisa que me decía que ya habías ganado. Odiaba verte así, odiaba la derrota pero ahora… Ya no importa si apareces para ganarme otra vez. Yo quiero verte.

Quiero verte…

Quiero escuchar tu voz, y sé que estoy cerca de lograrlo. Muchos me dirán que me detenga, que moriré en el intento. Lo ignoro, lo ignoro porque sólo me importa estar contigo ahora. Quiero llegar a ti.

No le encuentro un nombre a éste sentimiento…¿ Podría denominarse 'obsesión'? Entonces, estoy obsesionado contigo.

¿Acaso te extraño? Quizás si… Me haces falta.

Hay una parte de mi que se comenzó a sentir vacía cuando notaba tu ausencia.

Sí tan sólo supieras lo importante que eres para mí, Atem.

Mi querido rival…


End file.
